


of lost love and dedication

by galerian_ash



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Denial, Devotion, Dreams, Ghost(?), Loss, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galerian_ash/pseuds/galerian_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby's life would be good, if it weren't for the dream he can't seem to escape.</p><p>(A what-if set after episode 24.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	of lost love and dedication

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://tiger-and-bunny.livejournal.com/207184.html), 2011-09-13.
> 
> The title is borrowed from a line in "Sorrow" by Pink Floyd.

"I dreamed I killed you."

A lopsided smile was his only answer.

"It's not funny, Kotetsu."

The smile only widened. "I know. But it's _silly_. You'd never kill me, Bunny."

That was true. He wouldn't, but...

"Hey, listen." Kotetsu stepped closer, crowding him. "To 'kill' implies intent. So it doesn't count if you didn't mean to do it, understand?"

It was so easy to tip his head forward and bury his nose and mouth in Kotetsu's hair. Why hadn't it ever been that easy back when it still mattered? Before it was too late, why hadn't he taken the chance?

Kotetsu's arm lifted to rub slow circles against his back. "Besides," he whispered, "I'd forgive you."

Barnaby tore himself free. "Stop it, please! I don't want to hear that, I can't-"

The smile that had softly curved Kotetsu's lips faded, replaced by a look of regret. "Bunny," he started, before apparently thinking better of it and closing his mouth.

Desperate to salvage the moment, Barnaby pushed onward. "S-say, are you hungry?"

If anything, Kotetsu just looked sadder. But he still followed suit, tilting his head to the side and flashing Barnaby a grin (didn't reach his eyes). "Ooh, is that an offer to cook for me? I'm dying to taste your fried rice."

The choice of words grated, but Barnaby forced himself to ignore it. He set about preparing the food instead, a comfortable ritual by now.

Still, he managed to cut his finger while chopping vegetables — an embarrassing reminder of his first few attempts; times when his fingers had practically been covered with band-aids.

Kotetsu was there in a second, grabbing his wrist. Frowning, Barnaby twisted around in his hold. Their eyes met, and without breaking eye contact Kotetsu slowly lifted Barnaby's hand to his mouth.

He kissed the wound, tender and gentle, before wrapping his tongue around the finger and sucking it into his mouth.

Only the fact that that he was wedged between Kotetsu's hip and the kitchen sink kept Barnaby standing. He let out a low whine of disappointment when Kotetsu released his finger.

His lips were glistening wet; slick with saliva and blood.

The blood made Barnaby feel nauseous. It reminded him of something, something he didn't want to remember. Desperate to remove the redness, he captured Kotetsu's lips in a frantic kiss.

Kotetsu returned it with equal passion, only breaking the contact to grab Barnaby and hoist him up to sit on the edge of the sink. He stepped in to stand between Barnaby's spread legs, nipping at his throat.

Barnaby retaliated by wrapping his legs around Kotetsu's waist, and was rewarded by a low growl. He reached up to tangle his fingers in Kotetsu's hair, yanking him away in order to steal another kiss.

An incessant beeping mingled with their panting breaths.

"No," Barnaby gasped, "no, please..."

Kotetsu stepped away. "Time to go, huh?"

"I'm not going back. I hate that dream." He reached out, fisting his hand in Kotetsu's shirt.

"Come on, Bunny, you know better than that. _This_ is the d-"

"Enough! Please, don't say it."

Kotetsu put his hand over Barnaby's shaking fist, gently loosening his fingers from their grip. Still, the beeping went on. Why hadn't he gotten rid of his damn PDA?

"Because you're a Hero," Kotetsu answered.

Barnaby laced their fingers together, squeezing Kotetsu's hand as hard as he could. "No, I'm not. I'm not a Hero — I'm part of a _team_."

"Bunny..."

"I can't be a team without you! Please, let me stay. There's no reason for me to be there if you're..." he trailed off as a sob worked its way up his throat.

Kotetsu lifted their hands to give Barnaby's a kiss. "I'm sorry," he said.

And that was it. Barnaby's reality faded, giving way to his nightmare.


End file.
